cnsummercampislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Fuzzy Pink Time Babies
Fuzzy Pink Time Babies is the 20th and final episode of Season 1 of Summer Camp Island and the 20th episode overall. Synopsis Oscar and Hedgehog learn how to stop time using Time Freezing Moon Rocks. Plot Oscar and Hedgehog are playing Snakes, Hands, Ladders which is a game they created together. After Hedgehog beats Oscar, her father Jim calls her. He states that a place has opened up Business Camp and that she will be leaving on the ferry the next day. Hedgehog becomes sad, telling her dad that she wants to stay on Summer Camp Island. Susie appears and tells Hedgehog that she will have to spend her last night on the beach so that they can prepare the room for the next camper. Moon gets an idea to give them his own Moon Rock that can stop the time, and Oscar and Hedgehog decide to stop the time. After 3 months of no time. A monster named Jabberwock is attacking the whole island, however Oscar and Hedgehog are rescued in Ramona's cabin. Ramona says, that they can defeat Jabberwock by returning the time. Oscar and Hedgehog decide to do this. Hedgehog tries to trap the Jabberwock, Oscar loses the Moon Rock, collecting all rocks he sees and also being attacked by Jabberwock. He grabbed all rocks, and one of the rocks was the Moon Rock and the time has came again. Max made a basketball goal, Susie got watered by a alien, Jimjams still fighting with wolves. Hedgehog says that she needs to leave to Business Camp. By the morning, Pajamas becomes sad, she is telling Oscar to sleep forever, and then Hedgehog breaks open the door, saying It's waffle day!. Oscar becomes happy, Hedgehog says she talked adultly with her dad, raging at him, saying that she want to stay on Summer Camp Island. Hedgehog shows the picture with Ramona and Susie in 1892. Oscar asks why does Susie look exactly the same age? Susie says Take a picture. It'll last longer. And the episode ends with credits and different ending theme. Witches’ Lullaby. Characters * Oscar * Hedgehog * Jim (physically debut) * Susie * Alien * Sun (cameo) * Moon * Jimjams (cameo) * Mortimer (cameo) * Howard (cameo) * Alexa (cameo) * Max (cameo) * Lucy (cameo) * Pepper (cameo) * Time Babies (debut) * Bad Kid (cameo) * Jabberwock (debut) * Ramona (debut) * Pajamas Trivia * This is the last episode to air in 2018. * It’s ending theme is Witch’s Lullaby. * This episode is loosely based on Tim Burton's 2010 film, Alice in Wonderland. ** The scene where Hedgehog’s father Jim states that a place has open up in Business camp and that Hedgehog will be leaving on the ferry the next day is based on the ending scene where Alice Kingsleigh impresses Lord Ascot with her idea of establishing oceanic trade routes to Hong Kong, inspiring him to take her as his apprentice. *This was originally going to be the first episode of Season 2 by the production order. Gallery Videos Summer Camp Island Frozen Time Cartoon Network References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes